konosubafandomcom-20200223-history
Anime
The anime adaption on KonoSuba began airing on 14 January 2016. Season 2 began airing on 12 January 2017. Overall, the anime is a faithful adaptation of the light novels which keeps plot, characterisation and humour intact. Some scenes are cut, modified or combined however, due to broadcasting constraints. Other changes from the source light novels were also done to align the anime with retcons in later light novels or to improve pacing. In essence, the anime is a further refinement of the light novels. Each season has 10 episodes, with each season attempting to to adapt two light novels of 5 chapters each. All the light novels have 5 chapters (excluding brief prologues & epilogues). Thus each episode adopts 1 chapter, with the first and last episodes of each season skipping the ED & OP respectively for additional time to adapt the prologue/epilogues. Changes to Season 1 Episode 1 * Not much was changed. Episode 2 * Darkness wears her later armor, rather than the differently designed beginner armor used in the LN. Episode 3 * Chris is introduced wearing pants. In the light novels she wore a skirt until Kazuma stole her underwear. Episode 4 * The party's new gear and Kazuma's complaints about Aqua had their order swapped. * Wiz's introduction and the graveyard chapter was cut Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 * Wiz is introduced far more briefly than in the light novels, as her introduction scene was cut. Episode 9 * Dust & Keith appear despite not being previously introduced as their chapter (much like Wiz's) were cut. Episode 10 * Darkness' noble family was introduced early. Episode OVA * Completely anime original. Cut Chapters * The parties initial meeting with Wiz at the graveyard, as well as Aqua's (broken) promise to help the spirits pass on (instead she seals the graveyard, setting up the events for episode 7) * Dust's challenge and party swap with Kazuma to another party were removed. * Keele's Dungeon was cut. However as this becomes a relevant plot point in Light novel 3 (season 2) it may have been moved forward instead. Changes to Season 2 Episode 1 * Dust's simultaneous arrest, (on purpose for warm food & shelter) was cut. * Wiz and Dust were cut from the trial witnesses. * The trial occurs in the open next to a guillotine, rather than a courtroom in the LN. * Megumin instead of Aqua shouts "Objection!" * The "foul presence" (presumably Maxwell) influencing the trial is removed, and replaced with Alderp's corruption presumably because Maxwell is not actually introduced until 4 volumes later. * Darkness' noble family (Dustiness) is not a surprise as it was introduced in season 1. * Much of Kazuma's party's possessions are confiscated, a new addition in the anime. Episode 2 * Light Novel 3, Chapter 1, Part 9 (LN3Ch1P9) was cut. Kazuma's offer to sell merchandise to Wiz was cut * Some of Yunyun & Megumin's dialog is modified. In the original LN3 it implied they had separated upon leaving the Crimson Demon Village for several years leading to Megumin seriously forgetting Yunyun. In contrast the Megumin spinoffs (which were written after LN3) retconned this and had Yunyun & Megumin separating right before Megumin joined Kazuma's party. * LN3Ch2P6, a scene where Kazuma & Megumin meet Yunyun in the streets of Axel town is also cut. Instead the scene occurs in Wiz's shop, combining it with the scene where Kazuma offers to sell merchandise to Wiz. Aqua is also present. However Aqua's purification of Wiz's goods are still skipped. * Chomusuke likes baths unlike the light novel where she actively avoids it * Chomusuke is referred to correctly as female instead of male in the LN * Chomusuke doesn't grill a fish Kazuma gives to it * Sena is eaten by the giant toads * New scenes detailing some of Yunyun's isolation & Megumin's starvation were added ** Komekko makes a cameo appearance * Kazuma's Snipe skill is introduced in the toad fight, rather than in Axel town to impress Yunyun by hitting a Jack Frost doll Themes OP: Fantastic Dreamer * By Machico ED: * By Aqua (Sora Amamiya), Megumin (Rie Takahashi) and Darkness (Ai Kayano) Other song titles can be found in song CD page: GIVE BLESSINGS TO US ON THE ROAD! ' Staff * Takaomi Kanasaki (Director) * Kouichi Kikuta (Character Design) * Masato Kouda (Music) * Makoto Uezu (Series Composition) Cast * Jun Fukushima as Kazuma Satou * Sora Amamiya as Aqua * Ai Kayano as Dustiness Ford Lalatina * Rie Takahasi as Megumin Episodes : ''Main article: Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo! Episodes Hidden Additions & Missable Easter Eggs in Anime *"Hai Hai Kazuma desu":' When Darkness enters her masochist mode, she often asks Kazuma on advice of what to do. Kazuma only says "Yes, I am Kazuma"(or "I am here") and answers just the calling of his name, while he uncomfortably avoids the rest of her questions. *'"Pink suspenders"/"Mohawk guy": he is an anime-only character with no apparent purpose. Although he only makes limited and short appearances, he says best/coolest cliche lines in the anime as comic relief. *'''Letters from main characters: The next-episode previews of Episode 1-9 contain letters or readings from each of the main characters, to show more of characters' personalities *: Ep 1-3: Kazuma's letters to his mom, dad, and teacher Ep 4-5: Aqua's report to head god/goddess, stating Kazuma is doing well, so she should return to heaven since he no longer needs her. Her request was rejected. Ep 6-7: Exerpts from the book titled "The Great Magician." (The book is likely the unpublished novel, letters, or "biography" written by Megumin.) Ep 8-9: Darkness reads passages from Knight's Conduct Guidelines. (Those basically outline what Darkness should not do.) Other small changes or improvements: * Megumin does Explosion spell chants in the anime. However, besides the dual Explosion chant she did with Wiz in Episode 10, it appears Megumin also changes some wordings for the situations, so all of her chants are different from each other. Cuts in Anime Overall, while most of the story elements were present in the anime, some scenes were ultimately cut: * First Meeting with Wiz at community cemetery (LN 1, Ch 2, Part 7) (shown in episode 8 only as short flashback) * 1-day Party member swaps between Dust and Kazuma (LN 2, Ch 1, Part 7) * Aqua and Kazuma explore Keele's Dungeon (LN 2, Ch 2) Other minor cuts: * Chomusuke is Megumin's adorable kitten familiar/pet. She usually hid in Megumin's hat or stayed behind in the inn during dangerous quests. Megumin formally showed her to others when they officially moved into their mansion, but that portion is cut. Hopefully, we will get to see Chomusuke in season 2. * Darkness' first armor in Light Novel bears much greater resemblance to her parody source Saber, but they went for a more subtle approach in the anime. Instead, the first armor is absent, but their resemblances was shown through in Darkness' poses and how she moves instead. * Strategy meeting against Destroyer and readings of Researcher's Diary contained a lot more comedic parts, but most of those were cut or condensed. * Media Gallery main_visual.png anime-visual2.jpg Videos 「この素晴らしい世界に祝福を！」ＰＶ第一弾 「この素晴らしい世界に祝福を！」ＰＶ第二弾-2 Category:Anime Category:Browse